Beyond It's Cover Lays A Pocket Full of Roses
by RoyMustang-imactuallyafangirl
Summary: its takes place after the movie. thats pretty much all i can about this one i know its short but its the prolouge! please read it! I write in class and its like 30 pages so far in my notebook! please read it please this is my first fic!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Beyond Its Cover Lays A Pocket Full of Roses

Author: Kojo Burruku

Rating: M (just in case I decide to throw in a lemon)

Warnings: yaoi/shounen ai, RoyxEd pairing , and mpreg ( usually I hate it but this time I couldn't help myself) if you feel uncomfortable with any of these than leave now and you flame because you're a jackass that has no life what so ever then you will have to deal with a very very very pissed off and bitchy Kojo.

Blah narration

"blah" talking

'_thinking'_

'**_inner selves' _**it only happens like once but o well

Disclaimer: (I will only do this once) do you see in any shape or form that any boys making out! I didn't think so.

ON WITH THE STORY!

A sigh was all that could be heard throughout the office. If your eyes hadn't adjusted to the light you wouldn't be able to see the dark haired figure staring at what appeared to be nothing. But infact the figure was staring at photographs scattered all over the desk that sat in the middle of the dark office.

Roy Mustang was this figures name, he had dark hair and obsidian eyes…..or eye for the matter that you can only see one. (SMEXY CYCLOPS!) He sat at his desk staring over pictures of from what seemed like yesterday. Now if you were Havoc and saw these pictures you would think…..well they're pictures. But if you were Riza or Hughes you would realize, in every single one the same person was in it, even if it was just them in the backround. They were still there in the pictures, existence, and in this dark haired figures heart.

Kojo: I'm really tempted to end it here….. I know its short but its kinda like a prolouge!

Armstrong and Gai: No don't hom will they ever find true love of youth if you end it like this!

Kojo: why did I choose you two brings out another cage with other random characters

Now if people review (I want at lease 5 TT I know you love me) the characters won't be hurt, this story won't be deleted , or stopped! hehe In fact if I get 5 each chapter I will update everyday!

Armstrong: the art of reviewing has been in the Armstrong family for generations!

Gai: Ah! Sweet youth! If you reiview I might finally beat Kakashi!

Kojo: When you review (if you do that is) type Armstrong or Gai to vote for which is cooler and I will put the results in the beginning of the next chapter.

Armstrong: VOTE FOR ME! rips off his shirt

Gai: cries and hugs Kojo's Lee Plushie

Kojo: OI WTF DID YOU GET THAT!


	2. Chapter 2

Kojo: Hi people! Ok so it seems Armstrong won Anyways I plan to update everyday and if I don't I am terribly sorry!

"Come on let's go! The train is going to leave without us if you don't move your ass!"

"Niisan! What have I told you about speaking like that, in public none the less." Gold eyes glared at the taller one, he made a mocking face at the other. "Niisan! Stop it!"

"Meh, whatever let's go." Both ran onto the train, which took off when the taller got on.

Edward Elric was the shorter of the two, but people mostly recognized him as "Niisan!" of the taller. No longer was he "FullMetal". His sun gold hair still long and in a ponytail instead of his usual braid. Golden eyes still alive and full of independence , and fight. But when he spaces Al knows he's thinking about………him.

You could tell because his eyes grew sad and lost. "Back then we could always go back, it was a train ride away. But now it's a world away." He had whispered once, he had said it like he was talking about Risembool (sp?), but Al knew it was about Roy, Ed made it so obvious. "You know Niisan……….we could find a way."

"A way?"

"To go back."

Kojo: Moo hahahaha, I know its short but they get longer! Especially chapter three!

Kyo: REVIEW DAMNIT!

Sesshy: You better review or else. glares at readers

Kyo: Shut up you stupid mutt!

Sesshy: eyes turn red The only mutt us that stupid hanyou!

Kyo: Whom you love flutters eyes dramatically at least to Kojo you do.

Sesshy: WHAT? stalks towards Kojo

Kojo: gasp Kyo Don't tell such lies Kyo or else!

REVIEW AND VOTE FOR KYO OR SESSHY!


	3. Chapter 3

Kojo: Hello! Ok let's get this rolling!

"B-but that's impossible, Al you know that."

"Niisan if you. love him so much then we should try to go back! There's gotta be a way!" A blush crept its way onto Ed's face, "W-wha!"

"Niisan , I'm not stupid. You love him just admit it."

"H-how?" Al glared at him, trying to get him to admit it. Ed sighed, "Yes I do love him. You're right there's gotta be a way." A grin replaced the blush and the taller just smiled.

Kojo: Hm…….maybe I should end it here…

Akabane: I don't think you should do that…..smiles pleasantly unless of course you want to be in a million piece…..mauled by a pink blur

Shuichi: AKA-CHAN! You shouldn't talk like that!

Kojo: Thank you Shu….

Shuichi: BECAUSE SHE'LL BE MOBBED BY THE HORRIBLE SCARY FANGIRLS!

Kojo: ok let's continue!

YAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOI

Walking along the HQ, he hid from everyone else. If someone passed by he would turn the corner. He saw someone turned the corner and saw someone else 'shit,' He looked around and saw a door. He didn't have time to think whether or not to go in. He bolted toward the door, jumped in the room, and slammed the door. Leaning against the door he closed his eye and whispered, "Shit that was close."

YAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOI

"Ready Niisan?"

"Al, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course, jeez now you sound like me." With that Ed counted to three, "1………2…." A deep breath could be heard before "3!"

YAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOI

Suddenly there was a blinding light when Roy happened to open his eye, "Damn it." He whispered before he shut it again. 'What, what's going on? That light…………..it looks like…….alchemy. Ed's alchemy?'

When the light disappeared he opened his eye and saw a very naked Edward. Eye wide and face flushed he stared.

"Ugh," moaned the blonde. Ed opened his eyes and looked around, his back to Roy. "A-al?" 'That's right,' Roy saw Al……clothed. 'Damn it why isn't the midget wearing clothes?' "Niisan? Did we do it?"

"I-i don't know." Ed turned around and stared at Roy, "Y-yeah we did it."

"Niisan how do you know? Can you do alchemy?"

" I don't know yet. I just know that there was never a bastard in Germany and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be wearing that uniform." Roy smirked, 'That stupid bastard is smirking and he's staring at me?' Ed looked down at himself and blushed, "STOP STARING YOU PERVERT!" Al looked and saw what was going on, he smirked. "Niisan I am going to go find out when the next train leaves for Risembool. You can stay with Roy until then."

"WHA!"

Kojo: ok that's it for today I TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE LONGER I'M SORRY THE OTHERS ARE SHORT!


	4. Chapter 4

Kojo: HI! Everyone what's up! Anyways even though this fanfic totally and completely sucks ass I'm still going to keep posting! Why? Because I have nothing better to do!

Goku: What detearme-ination

Kojo:gives Goku a cookie

Goyjo: It's determination you idiot! Not detearme-nation!

Kojo: sigh Why me?

'Al just left! He left me with….him.'

'Thank you Al, now here is my chance.' Ed looked devastated while the other looked happy? No, smug. "You know FullMetal it might be a good idea to put on something before we take a car to my house." Roy then took off his jacket and threw it at the blonde. Ed just scowled hoping to hide his blush as he quickly put on the jacket. "Quickly," Roy rushed out of the room and walked outside hiding from everyone they came across.

The car ride was slow, quiet, and tense, Ed couldn't have been happier when the car stopped in front of a huge mansion. "Sleep wherever you want and you can take a shower or eat if you feel like it." With that said Roy walked upstairs, Ed mumbled something along the lines of jerk and stumbled upstairs looking for the bathroom.

Roy sat on his bed when he heard the shower turn on. He sighed and suddenly the thought of a very naked and wet Edward entered his mind. ' No damn it Roy if you lose control your going to blow it.' (ok the bold is Roy's like confident side)

' **God damn it you stupid idiot, go! He's practically begging you to go and fuck him!' **A dark blush crept up along Roy's face. 'Wha-what! Don't be stupid!'

**' Don't call me stupid, you're the stupid one' **

' Just shut up….' Suddenly Ed walked into the room, with only a towel around his waist, his hair down, and still wet… "Um , I need some clothes."

"Oh right sorry." Roy stood up and went through some drawers, he took out the smallest shirt and pant he had and threw them at the blonde. " Here try those, they're the smallest I have."

"I AM NOT SHORT! I HAVE GROWN SOME YOU KNOW!" The blonde walked up to Roy and stood in front of him, the top of his head reaching to about Roy's eyes. " See I grew, we're almost eye level."

" Yeah , you may have grown but you're still shorter than me." Edward's eyes widened as did Roy's smirk before he bent down a little bit and whispered, "Now we're eye level."

"What? You're suchamphfmphf"

YAOIYAOIYAOIYAOI

Kojo: hm maybe I should end it here ….but I hate it when people end chappies like this so I guess I will continue!

Goku: YATTA!

Goyjo: SHUT UP YOU STUPID MONKEY!

Kojo: grabs Sanzo and Hakkai Help me

Sanzo: grabs Goku and starts to drag him away

Goku: HEY ! what are you doing?

Sanzo: punishing you!

Goyjo: oooo kinky!

Hakkai: '

YAOIYAOIYAOI

'Oh my god! He…..he is KISSING me! Stupid fucker how the hell did he find out! Probably gonna make fun of me.' Roy then pulled away and start to stand up , of course until that was until Ed pulled him back down and liplocked with him. ' Ha stupid bastard, does he really think he can get away?' Roy pulled away quickly, "Edward I-"

"Why do you look so scared, bet you didn't expect your little mission of embarrassing me to turn on you." The older one's eyes widened, " E-ed why would you think that! Why can't it be that I love you!"

YAOIYAOIYAOIYAOI

Kojo:tempted to stop here

Kakashi: Don't even think about it glares

Iruka: Now now Kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: Ruka what did I tell you about being too formal grabs Iruka and starts groping him

Naruto: KAKASHI! TAKE YOUR HANDS AND MOUTH! YES I DO SEE YOU SUCKING HIS NECK! OFF POOR IRUKA!

Sasuke: chuckles you should be more concerned about yourself grabs naruto and takes him somewhere

Naruto: moaning

Kaka & Iru: OO!

Kojo: nosebleed um lets continue shall we

YAOIYAOIYAOIYAOI

"Wha?"

" I love you Edward."

" B-but you cant, you're a womanizer, and what about the mini-skirt thing!"

" Ed you of all people should know what a cover is." Roy started to walk away, "From your reaction I can tell you don't love me back. Good night." 'SHIT! Wat to do, what to do , what to do.' Ed thought frantically when he heard a door shut. Ed lay in the guest bedroom staring at the ceiling, suddenly he shot up like a bullet. 'HOLY FUCK! That's it!' First he had to relax before he could really think this through. "Ha! Easy I got it!'

Edward had ruffled his hair to give him the rough look, untied his pants so they sagged slightly, and he unbuttoned his shirt. 'Time to move into action' Slowly he walked to Roy's bedroom.


End file.
